Love Like Winter
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: um... Andley


Love Like Winter

_by ~FreiheitInTraumen (this be my DA)_

_Love Like Winter_  
><em>HOLY CRAP! ITS ME AND MY ANDLEY LOVE! I was soooo caught up in nanowrimo last month, I hope you all will buy a book of mine when I get it published To AFI's Love like Winter… OH YEA! This doesn't go in the story with the other 4… I'll try and remember to link you to those though.<em>

**Warn your warmth to turn away, **  
><strong>Here it's December, <strong>  
><strong>Everyday. <strong>  
><strong>I Like That<strong>

Andy sat with his glass of vodka at a stool by himself. He was out of the lights and was pretty hard to see, especially being covered in all of the black paint he wore. His long fingers twirled the glass vacantly as his crystal blue eyes looked out of the corner to Ashley Purdy. Ashley Purdy, a whore for the ages. He was perfectly muscled, witty, musical, artistic, and completely gorgeous. He was even a good listener and a great friend but when it came to love, one could swear he didn't have a heart. Andy loved him anyway. People had learned to walk away if they wanted love because that wasn't what Ashley ever had in mind.

**Press your lips to the sculptures, **  
><strong>And surely you'll stay. <strong>

Andy counted as Ashley dropped drink, after drink, after drink. Andy wondered who he was trying to drink under the table tonight, woe to the idiot who took on Ashley Purdy. Andy sat with his glass until he was sure that Ashley and his whores were so drunk they probably wouldn't remember much if anything the next day before he left his corner. He'd been waiting for this opportunity for months. He danced his way into the center of the group. Dancing, of course being a sway of hips to the rhythm of the song. It wasn't hard to make his way to Ashley. They kissed, no one really thought anything of it, they were both sluts when they drank anyway.

**love like winter**  
><strong>For the sugar and ice, <strong>  
><strong>I am made. I am made<strong>

Ashley let his strong arm wrap around Andy's to small waist. They kissed, they kissed a lot. They only did this when they were drunk, it was part of why he liked drinking so much. There was nothing between them, not that either would admit. It was a cold and selfish passion that raced through the kiss. He couldn't let himself feel, bad things always happened then. He was a statue, it seemed to him sometimes, heart and mind of ice and a exterior of sugar.

**It's in the blood, **  
><strong>It's in the blood.<strong>  
><strong>I met my love before I was born.<strong>

Andy's blood seemed to boil as he felt Ashley's strong body against his. He'd known from the moment that he'd met Ash that he was the man for him. He knew it ion the same way he'd always known that he'd never like girls. He saw Ashes for that first time and that emptiness in him seemed to have been filled up. It was like they were picked for each other before they were born. He pushed himself against Ashley, what did he care if this love of theirs was cold and broken, it was theirs.

**He wanted love, **  
><strong>I taste of blood.<strong>

Andy was almost on top of Ashley and Ashley didn't mind, not a single bit. He wanted to0 take Andy out of the public eye for the night, if he was really honest. The way Andy held him was both passionate and desperate. Andy would never let it slip but he was, in many ways, still that broken teenager. Ashley felt his reserves crumbling as the alcohol took hold of his system. He felt a stinging in his lip and tasted blood. Andy pulled back and there was blood on his lips, staining them crimson, delectably crimson.

**He bit my lip, and drank my war, **  
><strong>From years before, from years before. <strong>

Ashley lost his reserve. He dragged Andy off of the floor and back into the private room he always thought ahead to reserve. To his great surprise, Andy, had him up against the wall. Ashley's lip was still bleeding but Andy but him again. The taste of Ashes' blood was delicious and erotic. It was almost as if whatever darkness and sultry licentiousness that Ashley had was literally in his blood. All his passion and rage seemed to warm Andy at that taste of blood. Ashley felt all of the passion he'd heldf back for Andy spilling out.

**She exhales vanilla lace, **  
><strong>I barely dreamt her, yesterday. <strong>

Andy let out single heavy breath that spilled over Ashley's hot skin. It seemed to settle into him, sweeter than vanilla but hotter than jalapeños. It seemed that Though only days before Andy had been one of his amusements, in these last few days he had begun to think that he couldn't live without him. Ashley shoved Andy around, pinning him to the wall and capturing his lips with his hands on Andy's belt. He didn't even realize that all the barriers around his heart were being ripped apart.

**Read the lines in the mirror through, **  
><strong>The lipstick trace.<strong>  
><strong>Por siempre<strong>

Neither of them was really sure how ragged they'd really become. They couldn't see what they had for what it was. With Ashley's drinking and woman and Andy's bulimia and fighting. Passion needs an outlet and they'd been putting it in all the wrong places. Now they turned upon each other and the passion they had stowed away became unleashed.

**She said "It seems you're somewhere, far away" to his face.**  
><strong>It's in the blood, <strong>  
><strong>It's in the blood.<strong>

Both of them had bloody lips and shirtless torsos. Yet it seemed that even as their lips meshed, their blood mixed, and their hands' taunted, that there was something else, something wrong. Andy felt the heat of passion flooding through him, Ashley wouldn't even remember tomorrow right?  
>"Ashley, I fucking love you." Ashley looked at him for a long moment. He picked him up off of his feet and tossed him onto the bedcouch.

**I met my love before I was born.**  
><strong>She wanted love, <strong>

The couch was short, Andy was forced to swing one leg off and one leg over the end of it. He didn't mind, not really. The taste of Ashley was hot on his lips and in his mouth, his blood and sweat. He reached out his hands, and with his artists hands he undid the heavy buckle on Ashley's jeans. Ashley kicked off his pink nike's and let Andy pull of his jeans.

**I taste of blood.**  
><strong>She bit my lip, and drank my war, <strong>  
><strong>From years before, from years before<strong>.

Ashley lowered himself over Andy's body. He pressed lips to his neck, his chest, and down, down to his waist, to the edge of his, now very tight, leather pants. Blood trickled down Andy's flesh mixed with sweat, both his and Ashley's. Ashley let himself taste Andy's blood as he kissed his delectable pale skin.

**Love Like Winter.**  
><strong>Love Like Winter.<strong>

Pants came off.

**Winter.**  
><strong>Three, four<strong>  
><strong>It's in the blood, <strong>

Blood, clothes, sweat, and vodka marred the surface of the floor.

**It's in the blood.**  
><strong>I met my love before I was born.<strong>  
><strong>He wanted love, <strong>

The night was over far, far to fast.

**I taste of blood.**  
><strong>He bit my lip, and drank my war, <strong>  
><strong>From years before, from years before.<strong>

The sun rose on the trashed room.

**From years before.**

CC stumbled upon the room with Ash and Andy passed out in it. He took one, still half drunken look, whistled and stumbled on. Whatever the hell took place in that room must have been one hell of a party…

Andy woke up, then Ash. They looked at each other, and silence reigned.


End file.
